The Adventures in Fa'diel
by The Mad Desperado
Summary: Follow Imu, our heroine as she just tries to live her life, but she keeps getting pulled into different adventures with there own problems, form a Dragon wanting to escape, a pair of star crossed lovers and a knight and his guardian. (A novelization of legend of mana, All of the story arcs. Eventual ElazulXHeroine.)
1. 1) Niccolo's Business Unusual

Chapter 1: Niccolo's Business Unusual

_Remember me!_

_Need me!_

_I can provide you with everything!_

_I _am_ love._

_Find me, and walk beside me._

_"Ah!" _I didn't register anything but a small throb in my head for a quick moment. I stayed where I found myself on the ground and held my head. _"Ouch! _What was that about? First I dream about Niccolo robbing me than a big tree. I need to stop reading before bed." I slipped her arms under myself and pushed, with little effort, off of the plank flooring. "Hey Lil' Cactus, did _you _sleep well?" the small cactus wiggled a bit in affirmation.

"Hello! Hello!, It's me, with the mail!" I lifted my head up to listen a bit more. "Hello? Hello? Are you home Imu?" It was the mail pelican. I rushed to put on a shirt before I got the mail, what if someone in Domina saw me? Jennifer would never let it die, As I got on a day dress I opened my window to call down to the little Pelican

"Hey Amalette." I said a little hoarsely, from just waking up. "I'll be down in a moment." As I headed down I heard the light tune that was barely there, I opened the door to see the bright eyes of the sweet pelican and two letters in her feathered wing.

"Imu, Imu, From your brother. A letter, a letter~. Also a letter, from Mark, From Mark~." She held out the two letters to me, "Don't forget to find me, me~ to send one back, back~ to Toto!" I grabbed them from her in a swift gesture, she just smiled and waved. "Bye! Bye!" I gave a quick wave and headed back into my small cottage.

I looked around for a moment at my home, for some reason today it seemed kinda lonely, I placed my letters on the dining table and went into my kitchen and grabbed the last of my bread, yup definitely need to get that at the market soon, I went to the list that I had started to make the other day and added some bread to that list. Munching on the heel of my bread I grabbed the letters and looked at the names.

"From my brother eh? That's for sure the right scrawl. Probably just telling me he's lost, and Mark... Oh! That's right! Today I need to deliver some weapons to the shop." I started up the stairs reading the letter from Toto on the way. "Polpota huh, guess he's hitting on some pour tourist or mermaid by now. Hey Lil' cactus, did Toto tell you when he was going to come home?" The cactus barely shook his head thinking about it for a moment then vigorously shook it. "Guess not." I glanced over the letter from Mark, for sure it was just reminding me about the order he placed last month. Placing the letters into the small cupboard underneath my bed and blew out the candles around my room.

I reached over and grabbed my hair pipes and started to put them in . They really didn't have any purpose but it was a tradition, my mom gave them to me, and by now I can't go a day without them in my hair, it's the same thing with Toto and his hat. I grabbed my traveling clothes and slipped them over my day dress, it wasn't much different, only a small extra covering for my top. What I wore was made for speed and not defense, that's more of my brothers area, today I wore white pants under my dress, as a small protection against the elements. Normally wore leg coverings but I went without them today, I was only going into Domina after all.

The sun beat down onto my shoulders as I walked out to the pasture, I looked up to see if there were any clouds in the sky, nope only blue. I made my way into the small barn and looked around. Nothing moved at my entrance, my little Rabite must be napping still.

"Ren? Hello, Ren?" I called into the hay piles, and looked again. "I see how it is." I grabbed the ripe diceberry from my bag and placed it on the ground. The little yellow puffball made his way out of his hay bed and quickly gobbled up the small fruit. Once he finished he squeaked quietly and made his way to me through little hops and when he finally reached me, he rubbed his face on my leg. "I knew that you would 'wake up' to that." Ren just glanced up at me for a second then went back to nuzzling my leg. "Ren, want to go to town with me? I need some supplies, and I'll get you some treat." Ren just gave a small noise of affirmation.

I headed out of the barn with Ren at my heals and started towards the back of the tree my cottage was built into and headed into my workshops, Ren sat outside. I walked in and rummaged through the packages to get everything into my arms, I don't really want to make two trips into Domina today. Eventually I got all of the wrapped parcels into my arms and backed my way out of the doorway. Ren hopped quickly out of the way and started to lead the way into town.

I didn't really pay any mind to the road, Ren knew the way well enough and I could see him plenty. As we walked some people would say hello to me or some would say hi to Ren. Eventually we made it to Domina proper and as we were walking I heard the telltale voice of the unique onion warrior, yelling at someone that I couldn't see over my delivery.

"Tell me your name, at least!" the small man called out to the stranger that I couldn't see. I paused in my walk slightly, if I couldn't see the person I better hear them. I walked as slowly as I might waiting for the voice.

"Elazul." The voice that came was not one that I had expected, it was low and it carried. I heard his foot steeps as he walked away, and Duelle's exasperated 'jeez' that was sighed. I started up my old pace, no matter how curious I was I still had a job to do. I headed of to the left and entered the house.

"Hey Mark! I've got your order here!" I called into the house, a bug man walked down the stairs and gave a small smile, he approached me and lifted the heavy burden from my arms. We walked into the front part of the house, the store part and placed the packages on the front counter.

"Thanks Imu, just in time as always, and top quality!" Mark gave a quick smirk opening the parcels revealed an array of weapons. "Oh! You also gave me some decorative pieces, you never cease to amaze me with your work Imu!" He started to hang up the tools around the shop and bent down and grabbed a pouch from under the counter. "I think that I owe you some extra lucre for all the nice things you made me this time."

"Just pay me the normal amount Mark, the rest is a gift. For you know taking care of me, and it's almost Jennifer's birthday." I gave a noncommittal shrug and took the proffered pouch. "I have to get going anyway, got to do some shopping, Ren needs some more fruit and I need some extra stuff."

"Alright, go see Rachel at the pub later, shes been missing you lately." Mark gave a quick wave and I started out, after all I was going to go to the pub later. "Oh, and if you want to see Jennifer, she is at the market."

"Thanks Mark, I'll see you later!" I waved and headed out the front door and made my way to the pub, Ren squeaked lightly and sat on the chairs of the outside cafe, he fluffed up his coat and made a contented hum. A chuckle escaped my lips as I watched him do this. I wasn't watching in front of me as I walked into Amanda and Barrett's pub, right into a fluffy chest.

"Imu! Just the person I was looking for!" I gave out a groan and looked up, the smiling face of Niccolo the scumbag merchant. His constantly smiling face always was hiding a trick or a fake product, some how he always managed to rope me into something. "I need your help!"

How do I get myself into these situations? Honestly, somehow Niccolo managed to rope me into going with him to scare the bandits out of the highway, all I wanted to do was by my groceries and investigate the strange man! Ren looked at me for a moment, while Niccolo was talking, as if to say, why dose this always happen.

"Imu, we are almost at the end!" He smiled and walked forward. I gave an exasperated sigh and followed after. Luon wasn't really that dangerous, especially for an experienced fighter, but there were more bandits than normal. We had been ambushed several times and Niccolo proved that he was a proficient fighter, no matter what he said.

"Give us the cash!" I backed up slightly and starred at the two Chobin hoods They weren't that threatening, after all they looked like large mice, and were shorter than me by a head. "Cash, give it now!" The held up their bows and both drew arrows.

"They are only after money, I despise kinds like them." I shot a quick glare at him, _that's all you're after too, lowlife._ I wanted so much to voice that thought, but I held my tongue. Reaching into my pouch I grabbed whatever was on top, a piece of candy. Chuckling lowly I tossed the piece of candy to the would-be assailants.

Both of them rushed at the candy and paused, "Aghhhhhh! We said cash! Cash, cash, cash!" The duo turned around and yelled into the open path, "Master, come and thrash these guys!" I groaned, this can't be good.

The ground started to shake and the wind picked up slightly. The bandits smiled at us and looked at the clearing. A huge mantis ant flew into the area and kicked up the ground slightly. The Chobin hoods were smashed in the impact and were thrown away out of sight. The colorful body of the monster towered over us. It clearly wasn't happy to be there.

It let out a huge hiss and swung it's sharpened arm down on the ground. The earth quaked with the impact. I reached back for my spear, only to find that it had been thrown off in the first attack. I dodged another slice from the mantis ant and looked around, there! I ran up to it and another impact happened, but it didn't move my spear from where it lay.

While I scooped it up I saw Niccolo try to fight the monster with his unique style of fist fighting. I ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Niccolo! I need you to throw me on top of this thing. Can you do that?" I yelled over the clamor of the monster. Niccolo looked back and gave me a grin and nodded. We backed up and waited for the mantis ant to attack.

As the monster swung down Niccolo grabbed my waist and threw me up into the air. I didn't get much height, but I got as far as I need to, when I saw an opening in the mantis ant's armor I grabbed on as tightly as I could. My body slammed onto the hard outer shell of the huge bug, I winced but held on. Slowly I started to climb onto the back of the monster, it shook and tried to get me off with all its might. Niccolo tried his best to keep the mantis ant's attention, and he mostly succeeded.

In what felt like an hour I made it to the top of the bug and took my spear from my back and started to etch away at the thin armoring at it's neck. The mantis ant swung it's sharp arm above it's head, Niccolo yelled up to me to watch out. Hearing him at the last second I grabbed the neck of the bug and flattened myself as much as possible. Eventually I could sit up again, and when I did I hacked away at the armor.

It finally broke and I stabbed as hard as I could into the fleshy part, the scream that emanated from the bug could have shattered windows. It fell down to the ground, with me still on it, I hung on with all my might and felt the teeth jarring slam when he hit the ground. Niccolo came up to me and helped me to my feet with his paws. "Thanks." Was all I could say, we looked over to the mantis ant and watched as it slowly faded into the earth.

"Thank you Imu! Here let me get your reward!" Niccolo smiled widely as he dug through the bag on his back. "For you, a Tako bug, a greenball bun, and an iron pot. For the low low price of 300 lucre." I starred at him as he took out the money from my pouch that he was holding.

"Hey! Give that back!" I ran at him, but he only tossed the heavy iron pot at me, I stumbled and growled at him. "That's my purse" Niccolo only smiled and ran to the other end of the road.

"Smile!" He called from over his shoulder. "Your frown only gives you wrinkles." I just stood there and starred, the iron pot in my arms. I watched Niccolo run faster than I've ever seen him before, and just stood there.

"I'm NEVER helping you again Niccolo."

A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of my novelization of The legend of Mana. Please tell me is I've made any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also if you liked it please review and tell me what you liked, or what you didn't like.

Sincerely yours,

The Mad Desperado.

P.S: I don't own the legend of mana.


	2. 2) The Little Sorcerers Wisdom of Gaeus

Chapter 2: The Little Sorcerers and The Wisdom of Gaeus

* * *

"_Long before life and Fa'Diel existed there was only darkness and fading stars._

_There was one star that wouldn't, fade. It only grew stronger and brighter, and one day, _

_became a sun, and that star brought light and banished the eternal darkness._

_The Mana Goddess came to be from the life giving rays of the sun and decided,_

_She would make a beautiful land, reflecting the life she was given into a wondrous world._

_The young Mana Goddess created the land of Fa'Diel a rich land devoid of any life"_

* * *

My shoulders slumped as I dragged my feet back along the dirt road of Luon, the hot mid-day sun beaming and burning. I let out a big sigh, I was swindled by that sneaky rabbit again. First he gives me these useless items that steals three hundred lucre, my hard earned money from Mark. With that thought on my mind I cursed Niccolo several more times, stinking thief, I don't know why I even go with him anymore, he's stolen money from me each time I've helped him.

I kicked a tree stump in anger, not really the best idea for my toes, but it definitely helped my temper cool off a bit. I started to jog down the path, hopefully I could get back to Domina soon, I still need to do my shopping and figure out who that man was. What was his name, Eli? Elroy, no.. I know it started with an el, but I just couldn't remember the rest!

As I rounded the corner to the fork for the Wisdom I saw a young woman, pacing back and forth, almost going back to Domina turning around and almost going down the Wisdom's path. She kept pacing back and forth, and would probably continue to do so for a while. Eventually I called out to her, not wanting to approach her and scare her silly. "Hello!"

Her ear twitched back and she turned around, her tail swishing with her. "Hello, do you know if the Wisdom is down this path." I walked up and she pointed down the path that I didn't arrive from. Giving a quick nod I intended to say something when the young monk asked another question. "Domina is that way right? Once I Leave I take a right?"

"No, once you leave Luon hang a left. You'll get to Domina for sure there, there's an inn called Mana's Blessing if you need a place to stay. If you say that I sent you Miss Yuka should give you a discount. Just say Imu sent you." The young lady nodded, trying to take it all in. She gave me a quick bow, her bells singing and thanked me.

"Thank you, My name's Daena, I'm a warrior monk of Gato. I will see you in Domina later." She waved a short wave and went back to pacing.

"Good luck!" I gave a wave in return and headed to the entrance of Luon, maybe I'll visit Gaeus soon too, it's been a while since we've chatted. Eventually the telltale Boink came over the hill and I was in bliss, almost to Domina, I hope that Ren hasn't eaten any of the tablecloths at the pub.

With that thought in mind I picked up the pace, I don't want my tab to be racked up by tablecloths, I rounded the entrance to Domina and slowed down, and as I approached the small outdoor cafe Ren practically tackled me, though since he was small it was as if a cloud tackled me. Kneeling down I picked the small ball of fur up and hugged him. "I missed you too buddy, did you eat any tablecloths while I was away?"

Ren snuggled deeper into my shoulder, and I walked up, I saw a few nibbles no real holes. I straightened myself and turned to the door. "Imu, thank goodness, it's so hairy scary! Pun-punkins have taken over west Domina. Ohh~ I can't get my jobby-job done, it's so scary. I bet an evil evil~ mage is out to get us, with his army-warmy of punkins!" In a flurry of feathers Amalette rushed over to me and almost knocked me over. Feathers were sticking out in all directions and her red cap askew.

"Calm down, deep breaths. Pumpkins, in west Domina right?" Amalette took about two deep breaths and nodded. "I'll go check it out, you, um... sit here and get a nice cold drink." Without another word Amalette nodded wished me luck and waddled into the pub. Another sigh managed it's way out, and I started down the path to west Domina. "Curiosities later I guess."

As I walked along the path I saw no signs of an evil pumpkin invasion, Diddle and Capella were still playing as usual and the outer houses were fine, where were these pumpkins! I finally saw the when I reached the outskirts, and it wasn't too threatening, with all of them being jack-o-lanterns and only really three a substantial size. Honestly it felt like a Halloween contest instead of an invasion. When I inched further into the patch I saw, who must be the geniuses that thought this up, they were... elven children? With another look there was no mistaking that they were just kids.

"MWUAHAHAHAH!" Just kids who have the worst evil laugh ever. I smothered the laughter that was threatening to escape, and hunched over trying not to be seen either.

"Cut it out Bud, that laugh is terrible." The exasperated snap echoed through the small patch, she clearly was fed up with Bud and his antics.

"Can't you see Lisa, it'll be awesome! We'll rule the world as siblings, all will kneel before us!" I doubled over holding in the laughter that was begging for an escape, they were so short that I was probably taller even if I was kneeling. This kid had a serious overconfidence in his abilities, his pumpkins couldn't take over more than the outskirts of Domina, let alone all of Fa'Diel. Though for such a young elf, he was better than most, with the proper training he would make a fine mage.

"With pumpkins, were going to take over the world with... pumpkins." Lisa rolled her eyes and got off of the rock she had been sitting on, letting out a weary sigh as she approached her brother. At this point a bubble of laughter broke out, I couldn't hold it in any longer, especially because Lisa voiced my thoughts, The two stopped talking immediately after I began my giggles.

"Get out here, I know you're there. I heard you!" With my spying discovered I stood and walked over to the duo with my hands trying to gesture that I meant no harm. "We caught you peasant! Now kneel before the Malignant Bud!" I almost did kneel, but not from fear but another peal of laughter escaped, doubling me over, I didn't know kids knew words like malignant, and that he looked about the furthest from malignant you could get. I almost didn't hear the following 'I said kneel!' from Bud because of my fit of giggles.

Thankfully Lisa interjected, either to egg on Bud, or to insult him. "Maybe you should use your pumpkins to do it." Bud's face lit up as if he had and epiphany, and Lisa to groan at the look. Clearly it had the wrong affect on Bud than she was aiming for.

"That's the best idea ever Lisa, lets do that after we beat her up!" I tried to compose myself, I had to be a little serious. I stood my ground and fought another bubble of giggles at Lisa's exasperated 'geez.' In a moment though Bud started to attack.

The young elf flung the frying pan that was hanging on his back up into the air, and started a summon. So these kids knew some serious magic to be able to summon a mana, though his aim was slightly off and the deluge of boulders attacked the space next to me, they need a little refinement and then they would be excellent sorcerers.

"Stop moving!" I ran up to Lisa, catching her off guard and grabbed her around the waist. She didn't really struggle too much, but to be fair she really wasn't fighting much either. I dodged another attack from Bud, and proceeded to do almost the same thing I did to Lisa. He blinked at how fast I ran at him and struggled when I hoisted him up over my shoulder. The fight didn't last longer than a few minutes, and no one was hurt, except for a few pumpkins.

"Stop kicking me, I'm not going to hurt you!" Bud was still struggling and had started to kick my chest. I set Lisa down onto a large pumpkin, and did the same to Bud. I held both of their heads and looked them in the eyes. "So, why did you want to take over Domina with an army of twenty jack-o-lanterns?"

"It was Bud's idea!" Bud swung his head over to his sister and stared.

"Na-uh, you said we should start with Domina, since it was small!"

"Yeah, you were the one who made the dumb pumpkins!" Quickly before a fight started I turned their heads back to me.

"Okay, that question will get answered later. What are you too doing in Domina, and where are your parents?" As I asked about their parents the twins faces fell, clearly nothing good.

"We were kicked out of the Magic Academy in Geo, because of too many 'unauthorized' experiments, and for blowing up too many classrooms," and almost silently Bud whispered, "and because we couldn't pay the tuition." I looked at them, in order to have gotten into the academy the applicant needs to pass a series of aptitude tests, a long time ago I applied and got turned down in the first set of tests, these twins just needed a different style of teaching, just like I did. "Our parents, um, well..."

"They died, a while ago." I stared at the two elves, they were so young and didn't deserve such troubles, I wish I could do something for the two orphan sorcerers. I saw Bud look at me and he busted out a tirade of words.

"That was amazing Miss, so much cooler than any of the professors at the academy, you dodged all my spells and took us down without hurting us! Can you do magic too, I bet if you did you'd be super cool at that too. Is that a monster you've trained, I heard that not a lot of people raise monsters to fight for them and that it was super hard! Can you teach me how to raise monsters and fight and do cool magic like you!" I sat for a moment in complete shock, it almost sounded like the boy said it all in one breath, but now I had an idea, apprentices. They could be safe in my home learning magic and cleaning my house. "Make us you apprentices! Please!" A wide smile spread on my face, perfect.

"Sure, why not?" The twins broke out into identical smiles and bounced practically to the moons. "I live just outside of Domina, on the top of the hill. My name is Imu, and I look forward to teaching you two."

"I'm Lisa, and he's Bud. We'll be the best apprentices ever, I swear it!"

* * *

"Master, wake up, Lisa made you breakfast!" I awoke to confusion when I heard the call of a small child, I didn't remember that I had adopted two twin elves as my apprentices.

"Wha..." I couldn't get out my next sentence, Bud was ecstatic and dragged me out of bed and down the stairs, not a small feat for sure, I was still half asleep by the time that I was shoved into my dining room and into a chair.

"Here you go Master! I hope you enjoy!" I looked down at the table where the most delicious looking -and for that matter smelling- breakfast was sitting in front of me. _What tine is it? _I glanced out the window and saw that the sun was barely above the horizon and the sky was still pink from dawn.

"I can't wait for our first lesson Master!" I glanced to my left to see Bud and Lisa practically bouncing with excitement their smiles took up most of their tiny faces. I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

"Thank you for breakfast you too, it's amazing." Taking another breath I summoned the courage to tell them I needed to leave, that I wandered. "I need to tell you two somethings, about me. I work as a mercenary, and I'm not home a lot but I'll always come back home, no matter how long I'm gone." I watched as the twin smiles dimmed, and I wanted to just fall of of the Gato cliff side. "I, um, need to go later today, but I'll give you some books to study that I know the academy doesn't lend out to students." Their smiles weren't as beaming as before but they were back.

We sat for a few hours, mostly talking about magic and what the duo already knew. By noon Bud and Lisa were engrossed in the books I had given them and I was on my way to Domina, alone. I took Ren out of the barn to keep the twins company, not trusting him with a long journey yet, he was still too young, too inexperienced and I didn't trust him with the tablecloths at Amanda and Barrett's.

When I was finally in Domina I was a little paranoid, was Amalette going to pop out with another invasion, or was Niccolo going to propose another terrible idea that I would inexplicably go along with. So as I walked over to the inn I kept looking over my shoulder, I wanted to investigate my curiosities and not be distracted again.

"Good afternoon Imu, nice to see you in here!" I waved at Miss Yuka in greeting, hoping to catch her attention further. "I see you dear, what do you need?"

"Hi Miss Yuka, I have two people that I'm looking for, have you seen a man, greenish hair, desert attire?" She stood for a moment with her wing on her chin in thought, but shook her head soon after.

"I saw him in the market yesterday, but only for a moment. He looked stressed out!" She let out a cluck of fear and continued. "I wouldn't mess with him, if I were you honey, he looks dangerous." I waved off her concern, I could handle myself.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I do wonder if you've seen a young warrior monk, she was wearing purple and had bells in her ears by name of Daena have you?" Miss Yuka nodded and looked over to Mr. Moti, and asked quickly what room Daena was In.

"She's over in room four, off to the right and down the hall. So Imu, how have you been, it's been a while since you've been in town so many days in a row. Usually you're cooped up in your workshops or off in the wilds hunting for rare ingredients. What's got you down here?"

"I don't go off 'in the wilds' I go to Geo and Lumina, and I've been vexed by my curiosity. I need to know things and the people that can tell me the answers are here in town, oh yeah, I picked up the sorcerers that caused the 'pumpkin invasion' yesterday."

"Did you cart them off to Geo to get punished? They can't be good if they tried to invade here!" I let out a guffaw, those too were definitely not good children, they were amazing ones.

"No, they were just two kids messing around, did Amalette tell you about the 'invasion'?" I let out another chuckle at her small nod. "There wasn't more than thirty, no, twenty pumpkins, and they weren't even animate, the two were twins, and Itookthemin." I rushed the end of the sentence, not wanting to draw out the huge favor that I wanted to ask, with Miss Yuka blinking in shock at me.

"Honey, you're never home. You roll in and out of here faster than a hoppin' tick in a butcher shop. How are you going to take care of them Imu, you barely take care of your self."

"That was another thing I was gonna ask you, as a huge favor. When I'm gone, can you check in on them, like once a week to see if they haven't torn everything apart?"

"Dear, don't worry about it, I'll bring my little Pee-Wee along. It'll do him good to get out sometimes." I engulfed the woman in a bear hug thanking her over and over.

"You are the best Miss Yuka! I'll see you later, adventuring 'in the wilds' awaits." She gave me a pat and pointed me on my way.

"Come around here more often okay, I get worried about you."

"Don't worry I will, I've got twins now." With that I gave a wave and jogged away, not wanting to delay any longer. Walking down the hall was fairly uneventful as it was a short way to room four. My hand hesitated for a moment, I took a deep breath and forced my hand to knock on the humble door. I waited for a moment and heard a faint 'one moment' and some shuffling before the door swung open.

"Hello, you're the person from Luon, come in I'll get you some water." The sigh of relief I released could not have been bigger. The room was cozy and warm, with just the right amount of space, somehow. I made my way over to the chair and sat. "Here you go."

"Thanks, how was your talk with the Wisdom?" She looked away and sat onto the bed, her shoulders slumped, clearly nothing good.

"I couldn't get the courage, to even go down his path." She had obviously never talked to him before, Gaeus was one of the kindest people I knew. Before I could say anything though Daena asked a perplexing question. "Do you think the Mana Tree was real?" I almost dropped the glass I was holding, not many people talk about the Mana Tree anymore, and even less question if it existed, most forgot about the legend entirely.

"I don't know anymore, but I'd like to." The answer I gave was one that Daena wasn't looking for.

"What do you think happens to your soul, when you pass on?" She rushed through her question, nervous and unsure, making me wonder what was going on in her life that she needed to see a Wisdom and as him these questions. I pondered for a while thinking, not about her question, but about what was happening to her.

"Honestly, I think they last forever, even after you die." She snapped her head towards me and stared for as long as I pondered. Her slit eyes staring almost unblinking and she stood up walked over to me and extended her paw.

"Would you go with me to see the Wisdom, I can't find the courage on my own." Nodding I took her paw and stood.

"I'll go with you, and don't worry about Gaeus, he's a friend." I started on my way to the door with the young warrior hot on my heels.

It didn't take us long to get back to the fork in the road that we met at. The walk mostly silent, the monsters scared and in hiding for the moment, giving us the quietest and quickest travel. As we traveled though I saw Daena getting more and more skittish, ears twitching in all directions and tail following suit.

When we finally rounded the final turn she was almost conducting electricity her nerves were so haywire. At this point we could see the huge pile of rocks that made up Gaeus, and his hand. I gestured for Daena to get closer she nodded and slowly approached onto Gaeus' hand with me. I almost had to stop her from bolting when his rumbling gravel voice spoke up.

"Welcome children, may I bring you in closer, my eyes are not as good as they used to be." I quickly said yes, before Daena could leave and the ground started to move. My companion was holding as still as she could be with her eyes closed and her fists tight. When we stopped moving she looked at the mound of rocks called Gaeus. "Hello Imu and friend, how can I help you two?"

Before I could say a word Daena found her courage and spoke. "My friend is dying from a demon's curse, how can I help her, save her?" I stayed staring at the young woman who couldn't be any older than her mid twenties, how did her friend get mixed up with a demon? Quickly -much faster than I would have- Gaeus spoke again.

"Do what your friend wants you to do."

"How can I do that when she doesn't ask for anything! She's just going to accept her fate and die! I want to help her." Her voice strained, almost in tears as she yelled at the wise giant.

"You must accept that, if it is her will. Do you understand why she wants it this way?"

"No I don't! A demon weakened her, took away her spiritual powers, I only want to help!" At this point Daena was in tears, screaming her voice hoarse at Gaeus, needing him to tell her how to fix her friend.

"I believe that she is trying to teach you something. People have the power to change their fate, listen to your friend's words and look again with a clear mind." Daena stood for a long time in silence, not really looking at anything or anyone.

"Thank you, I'll try to think about this, more calmly" She let out a sigh and bowed deeply to Gaeus thanking him one more time.

"Come again my child, Farewell." I waved at the Wisdom, I'd talk later, I needed to go with Daena. I saw her walking down the path and I jogged up to her cautious and worried. I tapped her shoulder, hoping to stop the loping pace she was keeping. When she did stop, she did with tears in her eyes and sadness on her tongue.

"Thank you, for coming with me, I... need to go home, but I want to give you this." She held out her paw and gave me a small ring made of wood. "It'll protect you, and others you're with. Good bye." With that she gave a bow and ran off before I could stop her. I stood standing in shock and déjà vu, as I was left in this position only mad just yesterday.

I started down the road towards home, deciding that I would need to take a trip to Gato soon, and find out the whole story.

When I finally reached Domina evening was in full effect and the moons were in the sky, and with a sigh I headed to my home. I would go back tomorrow and find that man even if I had to scour ever inch of Domina.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry this should not have taken as long as it did. This is the third version, the first two were lost, the first my computer shut off and I hadn't saved and the second time it glitched so I had seven pages of #s. I was in a funk and hopefully I have extracted my self and will be updating regularly. I want to thank my two lovely reviewers _Hobo ghos_t and _littlesugarcat. _Thank you so much I truly appreciate the feedback.

Thank you for reading, please tell me if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes. Also tell me what you liked and didn't like about this chapter.

Sincerly yours,

The Mad Desperado

P.S. I do not own the Legend of Mana


	3. 3) The Lost Princess

Chapter 3: The Lost Princess

"_One day the Mana Goddess drew upon six beams of light from the sun, they became the six moons._

_Each moon held a small deity inside, and when the awoke they sang praises and brought fortune._

_These deities became the moon gods, and begged the Mana Goddess top name them,_

_The Mana Goddess gave each a stone of Fa'Diel and each god was given a name. Tryne, god of water,_

_Zea, god of fire, Barlen god of wealth, Libleyt, god of plants, Morphes god of earth and Ghazel, god of air. The moon gods rejoiced, and the Mana goddess fell into slumber, _

_becoming the Mana Tree, leaving Fa'Diel to the Moon gods."_

* * *

Today was the day I would find that man. My mind was made up the moment I woke up and I headed out, setting the twins breakfast on the table, today I was the one to wake up early. I stuck a note on their door earlier telling them that I might be gone for a while and that Miss Yuka would visit.

As I walked down the well worn path my mind wandered, I need to go to Gato to talk with Daena and her friend I was worried about her, and to get some materials from the nuns. I also had to go to Lumina soon, the manager sent me a letter inviting me back for a drink, and my materials the workshops were running almost dangerously low so a trip was in the near future. I let out a deep sigh and looked into the clear morning sky.

The town sign came into view not long after and once I caught sight I jogged the rest of the way to the inn, maybe -hopefully- the mystery man stayed there last night, or Miss Yuka saw him somewhere. When I opened the door I saw the proprietor behind the counter instead of the ever present Mr. Moti. Her yellow feathers ruffled from sleep, clearly she just woke up too. "Morning Miss Yuka, how's your morning going?" I jogged up to the counter to continue, stifling a yawn seeing Miss Yuka let out one herself. "Have you seen the desert man yet?"

"Not today, he didn't stay here yesterday, but it's early yet. He might have stayed at the bar. Remember Imu, becareful." A large yellow wing was on her beak in thought, but the look of concentration was broken with another big yawn.

I bade her a quick farewell and made my exit, maybe he's at the bar after all that's where I saw him last. With a long strides I made it to the bar in quick time, and went in. The homey feeling that usually pervaded the bar was shattered with a yell.

"Where is she!" I heard a baritone that I had only heard once, I rushed in to see my curiosity hunched over a cowering Rachel, yelling and terrifying the small lady. Her wings were twitching and her antennae were almost flat on her head. There were tears welling up in her eyes "Please just tell me where she is!" At this point I walked up and tried to assuage the tension by separating the two, leading for the man to snap at me. "Don't interrupt!"

The man was far from the people of Domina, his eyes were a deep blue that I only caught for a moment before they went back to glaring at Rachel. His clothes were almost a world apart from the quaint farmers in Domina, with a flashy blue, bold patters and interesting cut he certainly made an impression. "Don't make me angry girl... just tell me where she is! What are you hiding?!" At this point Rachel was shaking in fear, so I naturally stepped in with the most level head.

"Hey cut it out, she doesn't know what you want. You're scaring her half to death!" His glare at my words almost made me want to heed Miss Yuka's warnings, sending shivers down my spine but not stopping me. I stepped between the duo, in front of Rachel. "If you don't leave her alone I will kick you out." My words came out much calmer and cooler than I had thought they would, the desert man gave another withering glare and stormed out of the bar in a flash.

"Thank you Imu." The small squeak of Rachel's appreciation was muffled in my dress, her face almost burred into by back in a bone crushing hug. I extricated my body from her iron grip and waved heading to the door, I messed up big time.

I wandered throughout Domina looking in vain for a hint of flashy blue, and seeing not a single scrap of him, eventually I sat on the dirt road up to the church. Why do I have no tact, or maybe it's just that I'm not supposed to know the desert man, the Mana Goddess was angry at me.

I was awoken from my ground staring from a rock to the head, not very hard hitting but enough to get my attention. I looked all around until he called out.

"Hey," I heard the tell tale baritone from behind me and I turned around. Mister desert stood there in all his blue glory walking up to me until he was only a foot away. "People said, that if I needed help I should go to a lady named Imu, do you know her?" So he was looking for me too? This day seemed to get stranger the further it went on.

"Actually I'm Imu, what do you need help with?" His eyes widened a fraction and he broke eye contact, his green hair covered one eye as he turned his head away.

"A friend is missing." I gave the man a look, I needed a bit more info than that to help.

"What does she look like, how long has she been missing, and I need to know your and her names."_ I can't keep on calling you the desert man! _I yelled the last part in my head, trying not to blow another gasket today.

"Her name is Pearl, um I'm Elazul, she has long hair and a short white dress, the last time I saw her was three days ago when we got in to town, she just... vanished." His voice strained, close to breaking. Dust started to stir as he began to pace the small dirt road trying to alleviate his stress, his cape billowing behind him. "She's like my little sister, I'm so worried about her, please, I need to find her."

His pacing had almost started to wear a hole in the path, as I stood he halted, nothing on him moved and I didn't even think he was breathing. His deep blue eyes stared at me, unblinking until I nodded and started to walk back down the path.

"Come on, let's go back to Rachel, I'll talk to her for you." For a moment he just stared at me, his blue eyes wide with shock and his feet rooted to the ground in shock. I looked him over again, he had some strange jewelry too to top everything off.

"You'll help me? Really..." The strength in his voice faded and he mumbled something that I couldn't even try to decipher, but he quickly gained back his fervor. "Thank you, lets go."

The trip to the bar was quiet, almost awkward as neither of us spoke. Thankfully the town of Domina was a small town, with small roads, within seconds the pub neared and Elazul paused in the quaint cafe outside, looking like a fish out of water, with the cutesy tablecloths and the flowers all around. I passed him and entered the pub again with Elazul traling behind and found Rachel quickly.

"Hi Rachel, are you okay?" her antenna bounced as she turned to face me, she still looked frazzled but her wings were no longer shaking and her eyes held no more tears.

"I'm better, I was just scared. You know how I am, when someone yells I freeze up." She looked down and her wings drooped, I was glad that the bar was empty right now, Rachel could use an easy day after her hectic morning. Elazul was quite a bit behind me, and his shoulders sagged down at the young girls confession.

"Good, I'm glad. Hey that guy was here earlier, he's looking for a friend named pearl. Do you know _anything _about her?" Rachel's head vigorously nodded, and she almost jumped up and down.

"Yes, I couldn't speak earlier, I was too scared. She was here a few days ago and she payed with this!" Rachel reached into her skirts and quickly brought out a small piece of jade and shoved it into my hands. Its smooth surface almost reflected my face back, and I knew where it was from. I came close to sprinting out of the pub and almost slammed into Elazul, I heard a small chime when he looked at it, but in my excitement I ignored the noise.

"I know where pearl might be."

* * *

My heart raced and I almost tripped over myself, I had forgotten how long it really took to get to the Mekiv caverns. Elazul was in a similar situation, his shoulders slumped in exhaustion but his eyes were still facing forward with determination. We walked in silence almost the entire way, any small talk I started was shot down by monosyllabic answers in a deep baritone,

The sun had started to set when the Mekiv caverns came into view, the aqua cavern entrance glistened in the dying sunlight, making the jade look almost wet. I looked back at the sun, we didn't have much time until the sun was under the horizon and the moons came out.

"This is it, Mekiv. This is where the jade came from I'm sure of it." Elazul stood up straight and closed his eyes tight. I stood there, not knowing what to do, move forward or wait until he was done with his mental contemplation. Eventually there was a chime, and Elazul opened his eyes.

"She's here..." his hoarse whisper broke the increasing silence, the first words he's said since we left Domina. My hand shot out and stopped him from running in, I didn't want to lose him in the caves because he ran ahead. "Let me go! I have to find her!" His yell was close to deafening on the silent path, echoing in the dying light.

"You idiot, I'm trying to help you! You'll get lost in there without light, and you don't know the paths! What were you thinking?" I tried not to yell -I really did- but my voice was as loud as his, when I did finish I saw the realization in his eyes, he would have gotten lost in moments. I took a deep breath and composed myself.

"Fine, what do you suppose we do than?" Elazul's hand had sat on his chest, holding the bright blue gem that rested between his collarbones, in what looked like an attempt to calm down.

"Wait here a minute, I'll make a torch." with a wave of his cape he turned to face the caves entrance and stared intently as I began to start my torch. I didn't take more than a minute to start the small fire, with it I stood next to the man and walked in.

The dark cave seemed to stretch on forever, the darkness filled every corner that we passed. With luck though the torches Toto and I placed here forever ago were still hanging, they just weren't lit anymore. I lit every one we passesd, making a path back to the entrance.

As I lit the torches, the darkness seemed to stretch a little to far, and the constant surprise drips didn't ease my nerves. Elazul added to the irritation, he didn't really speak and when he did it was to yell for pearl or grumble under his breath.

When my irritation was about to boil over we entered a bigger cave and now I knew where I was, there was several ways to get here, but it was the heart of the caverns. Toto had enchanted the torches in here to burn brighter, and longer than the others their fire still glowing and reflecting along the walls, here was where we practiced.

The green cave walls could have reflected the spars we had, the monsters that snuck up on us those years ago. I stood still for a moment relishing in my memories, I hadn't visited the caves since Toto left, and I had forgotten the space and its memories. The huge ceiling was dark and I only caught the reflections of the torches off of the damp stalactites. the walls glowed green even with the light of the fire and the cavern echoed with water. It wasn't a comforting area, the dark recesses were still full of unknown surprises and the slippery floor was a hazard all on its own, it was nostalgic in the strangest way.

"You okay? You're not lost are you." The snarky tone tore me away from the memories. I turned away from the glistening walls, my eyes lingering on the cascading rivulets of water sparkling in the torchlight and landed on Elazul. With a quick glare I started to walk again, until he spoke again, softer than before. "Are you okay?"

I stopped and turned around, not hearing that tone in the deep baritone before. His eyes held my gaze, his green brows furrowed in a serious turn. I had thought that his long hair would have gotten in the way of his face, but he had swept it back into his head piece and I had a clear view of his face. I couldn't lie, the man was handsome! His jaw was strong and his eyes were so deep, and his muscles from what I could see were very nice, it took all my will power not to let my mind -and eyes- wander. I shook my head, in a vain attempt to clear it.

"Fine, I'm fine. It's just been a while, and I am _not_ lost." my voice was taut, even with me trying to control it. He was asking and not just in jest. I sighed and turned back around, the two of us started moving again, the small splashes we made the only noises in the cavern for the moment.

The monsters weren't out, which is strange in in of its self, and the tunnel was eerily quiet, I held up a hand hoping that Elazul would stop. The cave was different here, something big had made it's nest in my old training grounds if Elazul sent me a glare I missed it.

I approached the end of the tunnel with trepidation, trying to go as slow as I could, there was another open part of the cave ahead, and as it slowly came into view, I gave a quick thanks the the mana goddess, as the torches were still lit, but something was in there.

A huge shadow sat in the corner, and it was not a rock. The mound of lilac fur trembled with the light snoring the creature had. Elazul behind me was stock still, not moving an inch until I did, his legs crouched as mine were. I had no idea what to do, if pearl was in here or past here we would need to take that thing out, but if she wasn't than we would have wasted precious time on a monster. I started towards it once more.

As we approached, the monster stiffened and sat up with surprising speed and stood before the two of us almost two stories high. The creature took in a deep breath and roared. The sound reverberated through the cave, loud and screeching. I resisted the urge to cover my ears, the noise all but earsplitting. With another roar the monster grabbed a huge weapon made of a skull from behind him. I seemed as though we would have to battle no matter what.

I snatched the spear from my back in a quick motion and Elazul unsheathed his sword a split second later, thinking along the same lines as I was, and in a second the battle began.

With another earthshaking roar the beast kicked out at the two of us, it's foot almost as big as eith of us, missing slightly but with enough accuracy to cause alarm, but it gave me an idea.

"Elazul, follow me!" I grabbed his left arm and ran quickly behind one of the larger stalagmites, his face was furious when we finally were behind the rock.

"What was that for!" He hushed voice was hoarse with anger, and if his glare could have burned holes my own would be gone. I hushed him still under the smoldering glare and the shaking cave and started to let him in on my plan, as fast as I could.

"I'll distract the thing, and you'll attack it from behind. Sound good?" I tried not to sound too panicked, but the urgency in my voice was almost hysterical and I dashed out into the fray hearing a strangled noise of anger come from Elazul.

When I was back out in the open, an earsplitting roar echoed through the cavern, and the beast was looking right at me, and even though that was what I wanted it still sent a shiver of dread through my spine. In a moment the battle began again.

I dashed forward and away from where Elazul was, the beast following slowly but surly. When I reached the other end I turned around to see the lilac monster bear down from above, its fangs bared with malice.

The skull of the creatures weapon slammed down, and I ran again. My heart was hammering in my chest, and I swore if it really wanted to it would have hammered right out. As I ran I chanced a glance behind me, the monster was hot on my tail but Elazul was close behind it. With a quick turn I rammed my spear into the monsters foot with all my might.

The beast let out a bloodcurdling cry that echoed off of the walls, causing the sound to reverberate around the cave. I did cover my ears this time, it pierced through the air and in the next moment Elazul struck.

The dark sword slashed through the back of the things ankles, causing it to let out another piercing scream of pain. The injury didn't stop the monster from continuing its assault on me though, it seemed to only make it mad.

The monster swung the skull ax up, in a change of pace, causing the stalactites on the ceiling to rain down on me, the sound was almost deafening, and the slick ground shook from the impacts. I dodged quickly left as a huge spike narrowly ran me through, but I couldn't get out of the way of the next one.

The spike was smaller than the first, but it sent an explosion of pain throughout my right shoulder and I cried out, the pain unberable with the rock dust. I stayed stock still, grinding my teeth to bite back the pain. I listened for the thuds of more until they stilled. As quickly as I could I got up, nothing but skin was broken but my blood flowed freely, hot and sticky along my arm. I could hear a shout from the other end of the cave, deep and loud, I couldn't make out what it was saying but what caught my eye was that the monster was still up and kicking, literally.

I dodged as fast as I could away from the gigantic foot, thankfully the monster wasn't unscathed from the barrage of rocks it caused. It's fur was red in spots and now the thing was much slower, I easily dodged another kick and stabbed its foot once more.

This time it fell to its knees with a howl of pain, though not defeated yet it. Its hands slammed down and shook the earth dropping its skull ax, only a few rocks fell thankfully and I rushed by its hands trying my best to get a good hit on it but the monster wasn't going down without a fight.

As I dodged another hand slamming down Elazul attacked again. The man was as silent as the shadows he was hiding in, and his sword swung down on the beasts neck, causing a roar of pain, and the opening I needed.

I ran forward and plunged my spear into the things chin, the monster made a sick gurgling noise as its blood flowed but it quieted soon after. When the beast stilled, I took a deep breath. We were alive.

I flopped down, loosing my balance on the slick floor after I pulled my spear away, and sat for a moment staring at the beast. Elazul ran up to me a second later, and pulled me to my feet with the most intense glare I had seen on him yet.

"What where you thinking! That had to the the most dangerous, idiotic thing to do!" his strong fingers dug into the uninjured shoulder. When I looked at him, after making sure he wasn't injured I notice a cut above his eye. The blood dripped slowly but he was unmarred otherwise.

"Calm down, we won." I attempted to brush off his hand, with little success, as he let out another strangled cry of infuriation, his jaw gaping in astonishment. "Come on, lets find pearl."

I broke free of his grasp as he let out an exasperated sigh and headed to the end of the cave that we had not yet been. I started to call for pearl, with Elazul doing the same. I heard a clear chime call with a different one quickly following after. I snapped my head around, I could have sworn I heard that sound earlier in Domina.

"Elazul?" The soft voice was barely above a whisper, but Elazul managed to find the culprit almost instantly. I couldn't make out what Elazul said next, all I heard was a rushed mummer, they talked for a moment before I found the two.

Pearl was beautiful, her hair cascaded into elegant braids with pearls scattered throughout. Her dress was still clean, with only a few spots of dirt her large eyes were wide with apprehension, the duo hadn't quite noticed me yet.

"Than don't get distracted! Let me do the thinking!" Elazul fumed, his hands clutched to the fabric of his hat with almost white knuckles, his hair starting to fall out of the top and into his eyes. Pearl stared, not at Elazul but at her clutched hands squeaking out an unintelligible mutter when Elazul almost exploded again. "That's enough pearl!" pearl let out a wobbly 'sorry' before I stepped in.

"Cut it out Elazul, shes scared." pearl gasped, and almost fell over trying to hide behind Elazul, the latter glared from behind the strands of hair that had come lose earlier.

"Stay out of this!" My mouth hung open, if anything he brought me into this mess and now he had the gall to stay out of it! Pearl quickly peered around him, and glanced at me before asking her question.

"Whos is that?" Her voice was trembling slightly, obviously scared. Her braids swung lazily as she snapped her head up to hear Elazul.

"She helped me find you, she's a weird person." this time I was the one to let out a strangled cry, weird! If anything they were the weird ones.

"Hey! I have a name!" Elazul promptly ignored my outburst and turned to the exit, his cape swishing with the movement. Pearl stayed where she was, and looked at me with less fear in her eyes than before.

"Let's go." the young man turned back to me in one swift motion, and met my gaze firmly with out a smile. "See you later." he started to leave, not looking at me again. Pearl surprised me though, when I turned to see her she was not to far away. When she saw me looking she gave a small bow.

"Um, t-thank you. Here t-take t-these." her face was flushed, almost totally red as she shoved a small pouch of lucre into my hands and she refused to meet my eyes. I gave the young woman a smile, she reminded me of Rachel quite a bit.

Before I could thank her she ran off in the same direction that Elazul went, in almost a dead sprint.

* * *

I opened the small door to my house as quietly as possible, hopefully the twins were asleep as the moons have been out for a while. The fire in the hearth was still burning strong, a nice change to the usual cold home I was used to returning to. The rocking chair called out to me like a siren to pirates, its faded green seat promising comfort I desperately craved.

I instead hobbled into the kitchen, and filled a large bowl with water, I sat it down and dug through my drawers to find the rest of what I needed. It took a moment in the dark clutter but I eventually found the disinfectant potion the doctor gave me. I rummaged for a moment longer, and my hands found the rags and bandages faster than the medicine before.

My tired legs carried me to the table, and I sat down as carefully as I could. I let out a his as I pealed away the ruined fabric, the skin was torn and mangled but nothing was too bad. Before I touched the mess my shoulder was I balled up an extra rag, just enough so that I could bite down. The medicine was a little trickier. The stopper was wedged tight, but nothing a little elbow grease couldn't solve.

My breathing slowed and deepened, as I soaked another rag with the medicine trying to mentally prepare myself for what I was going to do. I grabbed the rolled up towel and shoved it into my mouth, biting down to test it. With a few more breaths taken I decided to begin.

I picked the last towel up, dunked it into the bowl, soaking it through. In one swift motion I squeezed the water onto my injury. The water felt as though icy fire was spilling down me, cold and burning. Tears sprung to my eyes as I repeated this process, every time the fire burning less until I felt it looked clean.

The towel was soaked once more but this time I started to pat the wound, and the tears did fall this time. It was not as numb as I had hoped that water would have made it, every inch burned like a salamander was running through every nerve.

The wound was clean, after an agonizing time but by no means was it over. I still had to put the medicine on and that stung the most. I dropped the bloody rag into the bowl of now pink water and grabbed the medicine soaked one. I took in one sharp breath through my nose and started to dab away at my arm. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks, I tried not to scream but I could not hold it in. The muffled scream was quieter than normal, because of the rag, and I heard no signs that either of the twins awoke.

I continued the medicine assault on my arm, not stopping until every inch of the wound was covered. My breathing was labored at this point, sharp and fast through my nose, the rag still in my mouth. I eased the rag down, and started to take off the other side of my top.

Through painstaking minuted I finally wriggled my left arm out and pulled down my top. Now I needed to bandage it and I was done, the remotely easy part. The roll sat innocently next to the medicine, and I began.

It took longer than I would have liked but I got it done, the bandages were tight and I was ready for a drink and some sleep. I got the feeling like this was going to be a long week.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! I wanted to adress something about this chapter, the Du'inke. Imu doesn't know what it is, so that is why it's called so many things in this chapter, we wont possess info unless she does. The next chapter will cover some less 'important' quests, and just so you all know I will be doing all of the main quest stuff. The Faeries quests, the Dragon quests and the Jumi quests. I will not be covering ALL the quests though, so there wont be any pirate ship quests or the Diddle and Capella quests.

Thank you so much for reading, please review with any questions, comments or concerns.

With well wishes,

The Mad Desperado.


End file.
